projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Electoral district of Wentworth
Wentworth is an electoral district of the Enderronian Parliament in Wentworth Metropolis. It was created in 1818 and first contested at the inaugural general election later that year. It is one of two electorates contested at every election since 1818, the other being Kingston in New Plymouth. The district of Wentworth is located in the heart of the Wentworth central business district, and is one of the nation's smallest electorates by area. The sitting member, since the 2010 federal election, is Kelly Tan, the leader of the Enderronian Greens. History Inner-city Wentworth has always been a stronghold for left-leaning parties. The historical Liberal Party held the seat for all but 3 years between 1849 and 1901, and the Social Democrats held the seat without interruption from 1958 to 2010. From the early 2000s onwards, the Greens rose to prominence in the seat. In 2010 the Greens won Wentworth from the SDP, giving the party its first lower house seat in history. Three Prime Ministers (Alexander Nord, Edward Jansen and Daniel Reed) have held the seat while in office, more than any other seat. Members } | Alexander Nord | Independent | 1818–1822 |- | 2 | | Frederick Nord | Independent | 1822–1831 |- | 3 | | John Leslie | Progressive | 1831–1836 |- | rowspan="3"|4 | | rowspan="3"|Edwin Anderson | Progressive | 1836–1843 |- | | Conservative | 1843–1849 |- | | Liberal | 1849–1855 |- | 5 | | James Ebert | Liberal | 1855–1861 |- | 6 | | Joseph Mulroy | Conservative | 1861–1864 |- | (5) | | James Ebert | Liberal | 1864–1871 |- | 7 | | Vernon Smith | Liberal | 1871–1881 |- | 8 | | Arthur Jenkins | Liberal | 1881–1894 |- | rowspan="2"|9 | | rowspan="2"|Edward Jansen | Liberal | 1894–1901 |- | | Democratic | 1901–1916 |- | rowspan="2"|10 | | rowspan="2"|Daniel Reed | Democratic | 1916–1920 |- | | Social Democrats | 1920–1937 |- | rowspan="2"|11 | | rowspan="2"|Thomas Wiley | People's | 1937–1943 |- | | Independence | 1943–1945 |- | 12 | | Douglas Beattie | Social Democrats | 1945–1946 |- | rowspan="3"|(11) | | rowspan="3"|Thomas Wiley | Independence | 1946–1949 |- | | Independent | 1949–1950 |- | | Social Democrats | 1950–1954 |- | 13 | | Michael Hinton | Independence | 1954–1958 |- | 14 | | James Bignell | Social Democrats | 1958–1965 |- | 15 | | Jeremy Hagans | Social Democrats | 1965–1982 |- | 16 | | Altonia Keys | Social Democrats | 1982–1998 |- | 17 | | Janine Gosling | Social Democrats | 1998–2006 |- | 18 | | Kate Brunswick | Social Democrats | 2006–2010 |- | 19 | | Kelly Tan | Greens | 2010– |} Election results } | align="left"|Greens | align="left"|Kelly Tan | align="right"|57,144 | align="right"|45.11 | align="right"| +4.72 |- | | align="left"|Social Democrats | align="left"|Doug Silver | align="right"|28,477 | align="right"|22.48 | align="right"| +1.06 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Kathleen Paul | align="right"|21,029 | align="right"|16.60 | align="right"|–7.43 |- | | align="left"|Wentworth | align="left"|Ashleigh Chung | align="right"|5,663 | align="right"|4.47 | align="right"|–1.71 |- | | align="left"|Libertarian | align="left"|Gloria Fory | align="right"|4,028 | align="right"|3.18 | align="right"| +0.64 |- | | align="left"|Independent | align="left"|Mike Nguyen | align="right"|3,762 | align="right"|2.97 | align="right"| +1.42 |- | | align="left"|Anti-Development | align="left"|Andrew Hu | align="right"|2,698 | align="right"|2.13 | align="right"|–0.54 |- | | align="left"|Christian Alliance | align="left"|Daniel Deniro | align="right"|2,040 | align="right"|1.61 | align="right"| +1.61 |- | | align="left"|Left Bloc | align="left"|Francis Hoak | align="right"|1,001 | align="right"|0.79 | align="right"| +0.79 |- | | align="left"|Independent | align="left"|Sarita Cicero | align="right"|836 | align="right"|0.66 | align="right"| +0.66 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Total formal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|126,678 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|97.27 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +1.55 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Informal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|3,556 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|2.73 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–1.55 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Turnout | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|130,234 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|96.30 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +1.11 |- ! colspan="6" align="left"|Two-party-preferred result |- | | align="left"|Social Democrats | align="left"|Doug Silver | align="right"|81,251 | align="right"|64.14 | align="right"| +1.87 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Kathleen Paul | align="right"|45,427 | align="right"|35.86 | align="right"|–1.87 |- ! colspan="6" align="left"|Two-candidate-preferred result |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="left"|Kelly Tan | align="right"|79,123 | align="right"|62.46 | align="right"| +5.11 |- | | align="left"|Social Democrats | align="left"|Doug Silver | align="right"|47,555 | align="right"|37.54 | align="right"| +37.54 |- | | colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|Greens hold ! align="right"|Swing | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|N/A ! |}